what_if_doctor_who_wasnt_axedfandomcom-20200214-history
Legacy (serial)
'Legacy '''was the first story of Season 31 of ''Doctor Who. It was written by Gary Russell, directed by Marcus Mortimer and featured Richard Griffiths as the Doctor, Lisa Bowerman as Bernice Summerfield and John Banks as Henrick. Synopsis The Doctor is pursuing a master criminal. The trail leads to Peladon: a desolate world once home to a barbaric, feudal society. Now the Galactic Federation is attempting to bring prosperity and civilisation to the planet. But not all Peladonians support the changes, and when ancient relics are stolen from their Citadel, the representatives of the Federation are blamed. The Doctor suspects the Ice Warrior delegation, but before long the Time Lord himself is arrested for the crime — and sentenced to death. Elsewhere, interplanetary mercenaries are bringing one of the galaxy's most evil artefacts to Peladon, apparently on the Doctor's instruction. Henrick is pursuing a dangerous mission on another world and Bernice is getting friendly — perhaps too friendly — with the Ice Warriors she has studied for so long. The players are making the final moves in a devious and lethal plan — but for once it isn't the Doctor's. Plot Part 1 To be added. Part 2 To be added. Part 3 To be added. Cast *The Doctor - Richard Griffiths *Bernice Summerfield - Lisa Bowerman *Henrick - John Banks *Nic Reece - Benjamin Ford *Lianna - Sam Day *Savaar - Burley McDonald *Keri - Sacha Ladella *Kitai - Mavis Whightenham *Alpha Centauri - Stuart Fell *Voice of Alpha Centauri - Ysanne Churchman Crew Memorable Quotes To be added. Background Information Development Pre-Production To be added. Production To be added. Post-Production To be added. * In 2014, Doctor Who: Magazine ran a poll consisting of every broadcast Doctor Who story at the time, and "Legacy" was voted 311th out of 323 stories. Story Notes To be added. Continuity *The Doctor states that he has visited Peladon twice before. *The Doctor completes a run of visits to Peladon which occur every fifty years over a period of two hundred years: ** Curse - Third Doctor, 3885. ** Monster - Third Doctor, 3935. ** Legacy - Eighth Doctor, 3985. *The Time Lords mention the recent development of time rings. * Queen Thalira died in a shuttle crash a few years after the events of The Monster of Peladon. * The Horus ruins were discovered a few years ago. * Guardians of the Solar System were first featured in The Daleks' Master Plan. * It is implied that the Diadem is similar to the mind parasite in The Mind of Evil. * Aliens in the Federation include Ogri, Lurmans, and Cantryans. * There are Deva Lokan wind chimes on board the Bruk. * The Doctor previously met Alpha Centauri on Peladon during the reign of Peladon of Peladon, and continued to encounter it every time he visited since. * When hearing the events of The Ice Warriors, Bernice asks the Doctor if he told the Warriors about New Mars, implying he could've sent them there. Home Video Releases * Category:Stories Category:Eighth Doctor stories Category:Season 32 Stories Category:Ice Warrior Stories Category:Chapter Two Part III Stories